Commodore Barbossa
Commodore Barbossa is one of four powerful commodores aboard the sailing fortress known as G-0. Barbossa underwent special training from Galaxy Blade to bring out his true potential, unlike the other three, Barbossa's potential was of cooking fine delicacies. Barbossa is the head chef of G-0, any meal made or drink dispenced is of his authority and permission (Naturally Galaxy does as he likes). He commands the brunt of the cook's and chef's on the middle decks of G-0. He is well known and well feared among the Marine's of G-0 because of his pirate like appearance and eye patch. However, out of the Cardinal Commodores he is known as the fastest and overall is the strongest of the four. He is not to be taken lightly as his recent record involved feats such as the sole defence of a single island, from a barrage of bandits, raiders and pirates. Saving the lives of hundreds of civilians, aswell as his injured comrades. This act alone made him a noticeable figure to high up officers such as Sengoku and Vice Admiral Galaxy, though where Sengoku noticed him for his combat skill and acts, Vice Admiral Galaxy, took note of the miniscule information, such as the fact that Barbossa had cooked, prepared and served the food to his men, without the help of other chefs. Appearance Barbossa is a fairly tall man with a rather plump body. His style of hair is rather largely spiked and white, while the front of his head is bold. The rest of his hair is combed back and the spikes are formed in a pyramid at the back. With three at the bottom, then two and a final one curving upward slightly. He has a rather rough looking chin, with a rather thick nose and chubby lips. He wears an eyepatch on his right eye that stretches around his neck and diagonally across his face. While he also has a singular eye with a black pupil and black surrounding it. He wears an opened black jacket of similar fashion to the Former-Shikibukai Crocodile, with a furry collar around the side and back of his neck. The jacket stretches down to the back of his knees. Under the jacket he wears a neatly buttoned grey v-necked shirt, which is also over another shirt, fully buttoned up and white. He wears a black belt with a large silver ringed buckle. Holding up unique black baggy trousers, suggestively buttoned up. The trousers have three knife sized pockets with one button each upon the outer size of the thigh. Barbossa interupts the neat outfit theme with black armoured boots. With an overlapping layer design a singular blue lightning crystal extends diagonally backwards from the shin. Personality Barbossa is not a mean man, who does in fact treat all people as if they were above him. Showing honour and respect for everyone unless they have wronged him. His attitude can often be very apologetic, often apologising even when he has not made a mistake. After hurting enemies he would apologise and offer to help them up and home, before his comrades would remind him they are enemies. With which he would then take them prisoner, or force them unconscious. As such, when in combat, he wears gauntlets to keep his hands clean when spilling blood. Compared to when in the kitchen, where he will use his bare hands to cook and prepare the food. In the kitchen, one would often prefer hell. As he is solely focused on providing the greatest of texture in the flavour's of his foods. To provide food that only king's would be so fortunate to dine upon is his wish, should any Sue-Chef make a mistake they feel the cold wrath of a man worse than a demon. As such the finest of chef work aside him, or are taught by him to be so. When Barbossa is in battle, he becomes a monster. Where no enemy can flee from his power. Brutality is but a word to Barbossa as he treats his enemies in the way they would treat him, should he have been at their mercy. He is often a very quiet and gentle man to be around. He is also always rather easy-going and can often be related to as the life of a party, he has incredible respect for Galaxy Blade and as such has developed the same ideals and methods, just like those before him. He has a strong sense of justice from the heart, delivering it to those who deserve it until proved otherwise to him and not a court of law. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Barbossa is the second best hand to hand fighter amongst the , so do not let his chubby appearance fool you. Where he may prefer the kitchen to fighting, hand to hand combat is his greatest strength. Similar to Finch and Galaxy, Barbossa's fists are lethal weapons, capable of breaking iron to pieces and crushing bones with a single swing. Barbossa has become a master of hand to hand combat, thanks to his unique training with Galaxy, Barbossa is able to crush the opponent upon impact with his abilities. Barbossa is a quick fighter and can simply create a weakness on his opponents body quickly and easily. Though Barbossa does not use Rokushiki or any other form of martial art, he does use fighting skill in a similar fashion to boxing, though his way of fighting is a straight up brawling style. This often fools skilled martial artists, as they believe his style is sloppy and leaves opening for weakness, yet their movements are already predicted by him and mentally countered, when he is aware of their fighting style and attributes, his style thickens and becomes much more controlled, leaving small weak spots. Agility Barbossa is the fastest of the Commodores. Despite his otherwise stating appearance. He is an incredible agile and lethal opponent, because of his weaponry and skills as a hand to hand combatant. This is because of the crystals embedded into his gauntlets and boots. These crystals harbour electricity and static, that when released can throw his fists or legs forward at a speed equal to electricity. Which makes him a swift and dangerous opponent, as he is skilled with these weapons, he is able to disappear and reappear in several different regions at the speed of lightning. Meaning Barbossa is able to run on water and even air without the aid of martial arts or a devil fruit, keeping up and even exceeding Galaxy's use of Soru. Barbossa is able to leap to great heights aswell thanks to the lightning strength within his boots. However his flexibility is next to none. He cannot bend far, pull splits, front or back flip and he also cannot see his toes. Barbossa is the fastest of the Commodores of Orientation. Strength Barbossa is a strong but friendly man, capable of trees and large creatures with ease. He is able to throw large things a fair distance, including large weights. He is capable of breaking bones with a punch and is also known for his ability to snap guns in half as if it were a small twig as his strength mainly specializes in lifting things, such as the smaller sized Sea Kings, he is able to lift massive feats on top of desks with just his arm. Despite his strength, his speed is more developed, as such his strength is not as impressive as that of Commodore Finch. Intelligence Barbossa is not the most intelligent of the Cardinal Commodores, only exceeding the others intellectual prowess when culinary skills are pressed into the matter. Barbossa is not stupid, but at the same time he is no genius. As such he knows how to work things aswell as what is good or bad. But is no master of quantum physics or the definition of every single word in the dictionary. Nor is he well aware of Devil Fruit, merely believing that Finch's powers are magic. Endurance Barbossa is a rather endurable man, capable of withstanding powerful blows from strong figures for a short while. Though his endurance is not as noticeable as Galaxy Blade's or his fellow Commodore Finch's, whom are able to continue fighting even after their consciousness has left them. Barbossa is able to maintain all his strength despite fatigue and lack of energy, but this only pushes the strain on his body, making a more powerful blow to him quite lethal. Nonetheless Barbossa is a skilled individual and is able to withstand several gun wounds or an explosion within a close distance of him. Culinary Skills Barbossa's culinary skills are equal to, if not superior to that of Sanji's (Of the Strawhat Pirates) cooking skills. Able to turn even the smallest of supplies into a delicious feast for everyone! Barbossa knows of any and every flavouring and spice aswell as sauces. He is fully aware of what ingredients are required for which foods and nutrients. Barbossa is also known as the author of several cook books, which are very popular among prominent marine chef's. As such it is unknown as to how Barbossa gained such skills as a cook, presumeably through Galaxy's training. Weapons Out of the four Cardinal Commodores, Barbossa is recognised for the strongest of weaponry aboard G-0. Which are his powerful armoured gauntlets and boots. Which are powered by lightning crystals, found upon the lightning island visited by Urouge of the Supernova upon his entry to the new world. When not in the kitchen, Barbossa wears two silver steel plated gauntlets that cover from his fingertips. Blue lightning crystal's extend from the back of the elbow and forearm, gripped in firmly. The crystals release an electric current through Barbossa's body effectively speeding his upper body up, as such, to keep from tearing his body in half, he wears two dark steel plated boots. With a lightning crystal extending backwards from the ankle, it applies the same electrical current as the gauntlets, only to his lower body, applying an electrical flow to his body. Where most would normally die from the sheer amount of electricity running through ones body, Barbossa's body bares a unique immunity to it, a special feature to his body because of the island he was born upon. As such the weaponry makes Barbossa lethal to martial artists or any close combat specialist, as his speed is beyond comprehensable. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Kirby Island's Final Hope! Barbossa to the rescue!! - Commodore Barbossa's greatest moment in the naval forces. Kirby Island is a normal marine occupated island, used mainly to supply ships. It is a normally uninhabited island, with nothing but caves and marshes. Homeless men or chore boy's who wish for more than just swabbing decks are placed here to increase their strength and physique by loading and unloading marine supplies on the island. Aswell as mining in the caves, the island is known well for it's importance to marines in the grand line. The Island is invaded by a group of brave/stupid pirate crews hoping to increase their bounties. Outnumbering and stronger than the marines, a single Marine Chief Petty Officer is all that stands in their way. Major Battles Barbossa vs Curved Pirates Barbossa vs Twin Pirates Barbossa vs Ringworm Pirates Barbossa vs Captain's Kenny and Lenny, Captain Ringworm and Captain Brenda Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:Martial Artist Category:Chef Category:New Horizon! Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User